You still owe me a reason
by Treplew
Summary: "Du musst wirklich verzweifelt sein, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten." Und das ist Thor - nicht nur die Zukunft, sondern auch die Vergangenheit setzt ihm schwer zu. Auch der inhaftierte Loki ringt mit sich. Thor beschließt mit der Vergangenheit anzufangen, um sich der Zukunft zu stellen - wie Loki darauf reagiert bleibt abzuwarten. (Post The Avengers/ angelehnt an den Trailer zu Thor 2)
1. Chapter 1

**You still owe me a reason...**

**Prolog:**

_"Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this... I am truly sorry."_

All diese Gesichter. Die Tränen in den Augen der Mutter, die kalte Verachtung in dem des Vaters. Und der Bruder, dessen Arm er fest umklammert hält. Schnellen Schrittes führt er ihn an der versammelten Menge vorbei, ohne stehenzubleiben, ohne zu reagieren. Auch auf die wütenden Rufe des Allvaters hin, bleibt Thor nicht stehen, sondern führt seinen kleinen Bruder ohne Umweg in den Kerker hinunter. Er kann nicht mit ihm sprechen, er kann ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Eine Mischung aus berstender Wut und endloser Verzweiflung schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, sodass er kaum atmen kann. Die Wächter nehmen die Handschellen von den dürren Handgelenken und auch die Maske entfernen sie. Sie nehmen dem schwarzhaarigen Mann seine Rüstung und auch die Kleider. Thor beobachtet die Szene aus einiger Entfernung. Kein Wort wird gesprochen, alles läuft ohne jeden Widerstand. Und der Sohn Odins kann nicht anders, als in das markante Gesicht zu sehen, in die grünen Augen, die schon immer gelauert haben, um dort nach jemandem zu suchen, den er schon lange schrecklich vermisst.

„Loki?"

Angesprochener hebt langsam den Kopf. Thor sucht den Blick seines Bruders, doch dieser sieht durch ihn hindurch. Die Augen lassen keinen Blick ins Innere zu. Er lässt sich von den Wachen wegbringen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Einige Augenblicke vergehen, bis Thor Odinson die Kraft findet, sich von einem Bild loszureißen, dass es schon lange nicht mehr gibt. Er geht.

_1. "Sometimes I'm envious but never doubt that I love you."_

Seit Wochen, vielleicht Monaten hatte man keinen Ton vernommen, bis auf ein leises Atmen hinter Glas. Loki Laufeyson hatte seit seiner Ankunft in Asgard kein Wort gesprochen. Mit wem auch?

Und selbst wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, er hatte überhaupt gar keine Lust Worte zu benutzten.

_Es gab nichts zu sagen._

Alles was man erwarten könnte, waren Erklärungen, alles was angebracht wäre, waren Entschuldigungen, aber für all das bräuchte es _Worte_. Und jedes einzelne wäre umsonst.

Genauso umsonst wie die Gedanken, die der Gott sich machte. Aber diese waren nicht nur seine einzige Beschäftigung, sondern kamen auch einfach, unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein wie eine riesige Welle, die durch einen Damm bricht und ungebremst alles zermalmt was sich dahinter verbirgt. Und nach und nach formten sich aus schier endlosen Wassermassen, so etwas wie Erkenntnisse.

Er hatte tatsächlich die Kontrolle verloren. Und zwar restlos.

Er hatte all seine Kontrolle verloren und war selbst zu einer Welle der Zerstörung geworden. Nur war er auf einen Damm gestoßen, der ihm regelrecht das Genick gebrochen hatte.

Und von alledem hatte Loki das Gefühl, nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Zumindest rückblickend. All das lag unter einem diesigen Schleier, als sei es ein verdrehter Traum gewesen – einer von vielen.

Loki hatte noch nie die Kontrolle verloren. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte alles unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Und zur Kontrolle von anderen brauchte es absolute Selbstkontrolle – vielleicht hatte darin der Fehler gelegen?

Langsam strich Loki über das Glas. Seine schlanken Finger hinterließen kunstvolle Eisblumen auf der Scheibe, die jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder verschwanden, da die gesamte Zelle jede Form der Magie absorbierte.

Was war geschehen? Loki erinnerte sich zurück, er versuchte es zumindest.

Nicht nur, dass er von Natur aus jemand gewesen war, der die Dinge hinterfragen _musste_, sondern auch einer der schnell erkannt hatte, dass auf manche Fragen keine Antwort passt. Zudem das ständige (und wie sich später herausgestellt hatte auch berechtigte) Gefühl, anders zu sein. Der Bruder, der alles überschattet hatte, auf das Loki nur einen Blick zu werfen gewagt hatte und dazu ein weiterer Konflikt.

Die Eifersucht auf der einen, die Liebe auf der andern Seite hatten an Loki gezerrt und gezogen – hätten ihn fast zerrissen. Denn er wollte sich jeden Neid, all den Hass für ihn verbieten, denn er liebte seinen Bruder. Aber es war über die Jahre immer schwieriger geworden. Immer kräftezehrender.

Loki hatte nie davon geträumt, seinem Bruder unter ihm zu haben, er wollte auf Augenhöhe mit ihm sein, nur einmal gleich behandelt werden wie er! Dass er bei diesem Bestreben von väterlicher Seite nicht unterstützt worden war, verwunderte ihn bei seinem heutigen Wissensstand nicht einmal mehr. Diese Familie…

Ein Lächeln legte sich langsam auf Lokis Lippen, eines, das so voll von Bitterkeit und Hass war, dass jeder der es gesehen hätte, sich im Angesicht dieser Verzweiflung als glücklich wähnen müsste – nur sah es keiner, es war ja niemand da. Also lächelte Loki Laufeyson für sich allein. Nur für sich. Und freute sich, dass es immer noch genauso weh tat, wie damals…

Vor einigen Stunden schon waren die Fackeln gedimmt worden, was Zeichen dafür war, dass es Nacht geworden war, doch Loki hatte mittlerweile einen eigenen Schlafrhythmus entwickelt, so kam es, dass er oft nach Einbruch der Nacht noch in seiner Zelle auf dem kühlen Boden lag, mit seinen Fingern Buchstaben und Symbole in die Luft malte, und in Gedanken versank. Schließlich hatte er nun mehr als genug Zeit dafür. Und die eine oder andere witzige Erkenntnis war ihm schon gekommen, in seiner Gefangenschaft. Wie zum Beispiel, dass er seinen leiblichen Vater getötet hatte.

Hier und dort einige Details, Dinge, die Loki selbst getan oder gesagt hatte, die ihm im Nachhinein betrachtet komisch auffielen.

Er hatte so viel Zeit, über alles nachzudenken – es war wunderbar. Und widerlich.

So viel Zeit. So viel, worüber man nachdenken konnte. So war es auch viel zu einfach einmal zu überprüfen, ob man längst vernarbte Wunden nicht doch wieder zum Bluten bringen könnte. Loki hatte es geschafft. Hatte sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten bis er sich selbst nicht mehr gespürt hatte – genauso wie damals. Es waren dieselben Fragen, dieselben Gedanken, dieselben Gefühle. Und Loki hatte beschlossen, sie einfach wieder sein zu lassen.

_Schön, dass es noch da ist. _

_Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen._

_Nachdenken ja. Über diese Dinge… Nein. Es hat keinen Sinn, es hat keinen… _

Plötzlich hatte Loki große Lust zu schlafen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, in die Bettvorrichtung und der Wand zu klettern, sondern blieb einfach am Boden liegen und kniff die Augenlider fest zusammen.

Er machte das, bis das Geräusch der Türe am nächsten Morgen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Loki öffnete die Augen, wartete bis ein Bediensteter sein Essen gebracht und das Geräusch der Tür zeigte, dass er wieder verschwunden war, bis er sich aufsetzte und das Frühstück begann.

Routine. Seit Wochen. Monaten? Das Essen sah auch immer gleich aus. Und irgendwie liefen auch die Gedanken wie ein Ringelspiel im Kreis. Ob man auch eine gerichtliche Verhandlung verzichtet hatte? Hätte sie sonst nicht schon längst stattfinden müssen?

_Ich will hier raus…_

Loki setzte sich auf sein Bett und legte den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. Gestern Abend hatte er wieder einen Tick zu weit gedacht und nun hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Hatte sich nicht auch dieser Ablauf nun schon mehrere Male wiederholt?

_Ich werde wahnsinnig…_

Er schloss die Augen und wieder spürte er nur allzu deutlich die Kehrseite von all der Zeit zum Nachdenken. Denn wenn man sich einmal nicht mehr selbst mit Fragen löchern wollte, dann war Ablenkung nur schwer zu finden. Fragen trafen wie Schläge in die Magengrube und Loki wollte schreien – einfach nur schreien, bis zum Erbrechen, bis zum Tod, einfach nur noch schreien.

Als die Tür sich erneut an diesem Tage öffnete, es könnten seitdem Stunden vergangen sein, rührte sich Loki nicht. Er hatte sich auch zuvor kaum bewegt, war vollkommen erschöpft ohne auch nur die geringste Anstrengung. Er lächelte höhnisch und sah durch das Glas zu seinem Besucher, der sich in einiger Entfernung zu Lokis Zelle positioniert hatte. Smaragdgrün traf eisblau und dieses Lachen wurde echt falsch. Aber Loki konnte nicht anders, er lachte einfach, so absurd war diese Situation auf einmal.

_Warum erst jetzt? Wieso bist du nicht gekommen?!_

_ Und weshalb bist du hier? _

Scharfsinnig wie er war, verstand Loki schnell worum es ging. Und statt sich zu wünschen, dass es irgendetwas mit ihm als Person zu tun haben könnte, beschloss er einen Vorteil für sich zu erkennen:

„Du musst wirklich verzweifelt sein, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Ich wünschte, es ginge anders, aber die Umstände zwingen mich dazu… Doch wisse, dass ich dich töten werde, wenn du mich verrätst!"

Das Gesicht, die Augen und dazu die Stimme waren mehr als zu viel. Und diese Distanz, nicht nur die Glaswand die sie trennte, sondern auch diese Sachlichkeit mit der gesprochen wurde… Aber Loki verbot es sich, in irgendeiner Form Schwäche zu zeigen. Er grinste immer noch:

„Und wo fangen wir an?"

Thor sah seinen Bruder lange an, bis er leise lachte und meinte:

„Bei dir. Du siehst schrecklich aus."


	2. Chapter 2

_2. "Loki, this is madness!"_

Es war seltsam ihn so zu sehen. Es war seltsam ihn überhaupt zu sehen. Dasselbe Gesicht – aber wann hatte sich der Blick so verändert? Wann hatte Thor seinen Bruder so aus den Augen verloren, dass ihm diese Veränderung entgangen war?

Er hatte das Bild des größenwahnsinnigen Weltenfressers nie ansehen können. Das war nicht Loki, zumindest nicht derselbe Loki mit der er aufgewachsen war.

Es waren gar keine Worte nötig gewesen. Loki hatte einfach gespürt, was los gewesen war und hatte es immer geschafft, Thor wieder Mut zu machen. Es war das Natürlichste auf der Welt gewesen.

Hatte er seinen Bruder so falsch eingeschätzt?

Wenn er die Augen schloss sah er immer noch das freundliche, oft besorgte Gesicht, einen weichen Blick aus diesen sonst so durchdringenden Augen. Es war etwas, worauf Thor immer stolz gewesen war. Denn Loki hatte nur ihn so angesehen.

Von Erinnerungen zermürbt stand Thor immer noch vor der Glaskabine, in der Loki die letzten Monate verbracht hatte und wartet darauf, dass er gewaschen und neu eingekleidet aus einem Nebenzimmer zurückgebracht werden würde. Ein weiteres Mal sah er mit gemischten Gefühlen zu der Stelle, an der Loki bis vor einigen Momenten noch gesessen hatte und ein weiteres Mal betrachtete er die Zelle und ein weiteres Mal zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, so sehr schmerzte es ihn, dass er seinen Bruder hier einsperren lassen hatte.

Thor rief sich zur Vernunft – er durfte nicht so weich werden. Natürlich war Loki sein Bruder und auch wenn er kaum fassen konnte, was aus ihm geworden war, er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Loki hatte unermesslichen Schaden angerichtet, nur um seinen idealistischen Träumen hinterherzujagen, weiß Gott woher die kamen. Er hatte ja sogar versucht, Thor selbst umzubringen, hatte ihm den Destroyer auf den Hals gehetzt… Da stockte er.

_Hat er sich damals wirklich meinen Tod gewünscht?_

Thor betrachtete seine Reflektion auf dem Glas. Das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Beim besten Willen nicht.

„Herr!"

Thor hob den Kopf und sah, wie die beiden Wachen mit Loki zurückkamen. Sie hatten ihn grob an den Armen gepackt und zerrten ihn in den Raum, Loki völlig widerstandslos.

„Lasst ihn los und geht!", befahl Thor und wartete, bis die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, dann erst wandte er sich seinem Bruder zu.

Er sah so anders aus. Thor wusste nicht, was es war.

„Komm.", meinte er schließlich und setzte sich in Bewegung, wartete aber, bis Loki tatsächlich neben ihm ging. Er sah stur geradeaus, das Gesicht völlig versteinert. Seine mittlerweile sehr langen Haare hatte er lose zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, die Kleider die man ihm gegeben hatte, waren zwar kampfuntauglich, aber Thor was sich ziemlich sicher, dass man Lokis alte Rüstung wieder auftreiben könnte.

Thor führte Loki durch die Hallen des Kerkergewölbes und schließlich über Treppen einige Stockwerke hinauf. Er hatte veranlasst, dass der Weg, den er gewählt hatte, ungestört bliebe.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

Er erschrak beinahe, als Loki zu ihm sprach.

„Zu Vater… Er möchte dich sehen.", antwortete er schließlich und zwang sich zu lächeln, was völlig umsonst war, nachdem Loki seine Augen überall sonst hatte, nur bei ihm nicht:

„Verstehe."

Thor seufzte, irgendwie hatte er sich eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Was genau wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Aber er wollte unbedingt mit Loki sprechen.

_Die richtigen Worte finden…_

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung."

Er versuchte zu erkennen, welchen Einfluss seine Worte auf Loki hatten, doch dieser tat als hätte er nichts gehört, den Blick weiterhin starr nach vorn.

Wieder seufzte Thor.

_Was soll ich denn machen? Loki?_

Die beiden kamen nach einer Weile an einer Stelle der Festung vorbei, an der die Wand bis knapp unter die Decke aufging und somit einen atemberaubenden Blick über ganz Asgard ermöglichte. Loki blieb stehen und trat bis an die Kante vor, an der es in die Tiefe ging. Thor musterte seinen Bruder skeptisch, blieb dann aber auch stehen und versuchte dem Blick des Jüngeren zu folgen.

Doch das konnte er nicht. Das hatte er nie gekonnt. Wenn Loki sich einmal wieder in der Ferne irgendwo in seinen Gedanken verfranzt hatte, dann war es für Thor unmöglich gewesen, ihm zu folgen. Dann hatte er auf einmal angefangen Dinge zu sehen, die für Thor schlicht und ergreifend unbegreiflich waren… Er wusste nicht was im Kopf seines kleinen Bruders vorging. Und wenn Thor so darüber nachdachte, er hatte es nie gewusst.

Der Schmerz kam wieder zurück in Thors Körper gekrochen. Wieso hatte er es nicht geschafft, seinen Bruder zu retten? Warum hatte er nicht erkannt, dass Loki in diesen Weiten, in die er sich gedacht hatte, verloren war? Was war er für ein König, wenn er nicht einmal seinen eigenen, kleinen Bruder beschützen konnte?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir Unrecht getan habe.", sagte Thor auf einmal. Er sah Loki so lange an, bis dieser endlich den Blick von diesem Punkt, irgendwo hinter Thors Vorstellungskraft, trennte und seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schuld bin."

Loki lachte trocken und wandte sich wieder ab:

„Hör auf."

„Ich will wissen, ob ich es war, der dich dazu gebracht hat, diese Dinge zu tun.", erklärte Thor nach einer Weile.

Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf:

„Hör auf."

„Nein, ich muss es wissen.", wiederholte Thor, diesmal mit mehr Dringlichkeit. Er trat zu näher zu Loki, der die Distanz sofort wiederherstellte, indem er einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Hör auf.", von Lokis Worten ging ein Drohen aus, doch Thor ignorierte es.

„Warum? Warum hast du das getan?", er stellte die Frage anders.

„Du sollst aufhören!"

„Ich will wissen warum!"

„Was willst du denn hören?", fragte Loki provokant.

„Irgendetwas! Endlich etwas, das mir hilft zu begreifen, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dich so zu verändern!", Verzweiflung trug diese Worte. Loki wandte sich ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Thor, sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass ich dir helfen soll.", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, aber Thor ging nicht darauf ein:

„Warum, Loki?"

„Beantworte meine Frage!"

„Warum?!"

Es war einen Moment still, den Thor nutzte um sich zu sammeln. Er war schon wieder viel zu weich geworden. Aber er brauchte diese Erklärung. Er musste endlich damit abschließen, Loki durfte keine so große Rolle mehr spielen. Auch wenn Thor sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht anfreunden konnte.

Er hatte lange mit Odin und auch mit seinen Gefährten über diese Angelegenheit gesprochen und alle waren der Meinung gewesen, dass eine gewisse Distanz das einzig Richtige war.

_Aber das Gute und das Richtige muss ja bekanntlich nicht dasselbe sein._

Er sah zu, wie Loki immer noch versuchte, so zu tun, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Er scheiterte.

„Du würdest das nicht verstehen.", murmelte er schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Thor.

„Wie soll ich es denn verstehen, wenn du es mir nicht erklärst?"

Es vergingen wieder einige Augenblicke, bis Loki fast arrogant:

„Das willst du doch alles gar nicht wissen.", zischte.

„Ich will dich verstehen!", beharrte Thor, worauf Loki ihn anfuhr:

„Du kannst mich nicht verstehen!"

„Es stimmt…", Thor trat wieder zu seinem Bruder und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schultern:

„…dass du immer derjenige warst, der den Sinn der Dinge erkannt hat, der immer mehr in ihnen gesehen hat… Aber ich bin kein Narr! Loki, ich…"

„Du bist kein Narr?", Loki schlug Thors Hand von sich.

„Wie erklärst du dir dann, dass _ein Mensch_ deinetwegen in allergrößter Gefahr schwebt?"

Diese Aussage traf Thor wie ein Schlag ins Mark – woher wusste Loki das? Er packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich und funkelte ihn wütend an. Kurze Stille.

Da erschrak Thor darüber, wie schnell er die Beherrschung verloren hatte und auch sah das süffisante Grinsen in Lokis Gesicht:

„Ah, ich sehe schon. Ein ausgesprochen wunder Punkt. Um _sie_ geht es also. Wie war ihr Name?"

„Es geht nicht um sie!"

„Jenny?"

„Jane!", erst jetzt erkannte Thor, dass Loki ihn lediglich provozieren wollte, da er unmöglich von Janes Aufenthaltsort wissen hätte können. Wütend auf sich selbst ließ er seinen Bruder los und fügte hinzu:

„Sie ist in Sicherheit."

„So ein Glück."

Thor rieb sich müde über sein Gesicht:

„Loki…"

„Was?"

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, bis die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Thor sah kopfschüttelnd zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der verkrampft aufrecht dastand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er selbst spürte eher Resignation. Tiefe Resignation. Diese ganze Situation erschien Thor mit einem Mal so ausweglos.

Eine kleine Träne entkam. Sie rollte über eine weiße Wange hinunter und fiel in die Tiefe. Wütend wischte Loki sie weg. Er zitterte.

Thor war so erstaunt, geradezu fassungslos. Es war eine Träne gewesen. Das alles hatte schon lange aufgehört Sinn zu machen. Er sah, wie die erzwungene Aufrichtigkeit seines Bruders zersprang wie Glas und er in kleinen Scherben fiel. Einfach nur fiel. Obwohl beide Beine fest am Boden standen. Loki wollte nicht. Aber er weinte. Und die Tränen kamen.

Zuerst war es nur ein leises Wimmern. Und das reichte schon vollkommen um Thor in eine noch vollkommenere, noch tiefere Resignation zu zwingen. Das machte keinen Sinn mehr. Er wandte sich ab und hörte wie aus einem Schluchzen ein Schreien wurde. So viel Schmerz. So viele Tränen.

_Das wollte ich nicht._

Vielleicht trennten die beiden 60 Zentimeter. Ein Schritt. Wie sollte Thor es erklären? Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war viel zu groß und viel stärker als jede Räumliche je sein könnte. So war die Distanz zwischen ihnen eine Unüberwindbare. So konnte Thor nichts tun, als zu warten, bis Lokis Tränen versiegten und er hysterisch zu lachen begann.

„Wieso lachst du?"

„Ich lache doch nicht."

Es wurde still. Und kalt. Sehr kalt. Thor drehte langsam seinen Kopf und sah Loki wieder an. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, seine Schulten hingen schlaff und sein ganzer Körper zitterte in der plötzlichen Kälte. Aus Lokis Lächeln wurde ein Schmunzeln, mit dem er sich Thor zuwandte:

„Es ist so schwer sich zurecht zu finden…"


	3. Chapter 3

3. _„Is it madness? Is it?"_

Einzelne Wolken hingen über den Türmen Asgards. Sie hielten die Monde versteckt. Nur graue Flecken. So weit das Auge reichte. Wohin man blickte. So vieles. Aber nichts davon war wichtig.

Loki senkte den Blick. Auch wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte, er bekam kein ganzes Bild zusammen. Nur Fragmente. Durchzogen von Flecken und Schlieren. Alles was sich zu einer möglichen Lösung entwickeln könnte, wurde durch andere Erwägungen sofort unwirksam gemacht. Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Grauzonen, zu viele Risiken, Komponenten, Konnotationen, als dass man das alles unter Kontrolle bringen könnte.

Manche Dinge ließen sich nicht kontrollieren und das machte sie bedrohlich.

Alles was sich Lokis Kontrolle entzog, war eine potenzielle Gefahr.

Betrachtete man es so, war alles eine potenzielle Gefahr.

Loki konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er trotz der ständigen Anwesenheit dieses Gedankens es nie geschafft hatte, stehen zu bleiben und hinzusehen. Und wirklich zu sehen. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Das hasste er auch:

Dinge, die er nicht verstand. Auf diese konnte er keinen Einfluss nehmen. Er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.

Alles was sich kontrollieren ließ war Loki selbst. Und daran hatte er festgehalten. Loki Laufeyson hatte sein Leben damit zugebracht, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Es hatte gut, wenn nicht sogar bestens funktioniert. Es hätte bestens funktioniert. Wäre da nicht…

„Es ist so schwer sich zurechtzufinden…", Loki sah Thor an. Thor erwiderte seinen Blick. Suchte etwas. Loki wusste er tat es vergeblich.

„Aber ist das nicht normal?"

Er wusste nicht woher genau es kam, aber es kam zu schnell, als dass Loki es hätte stoppen können:

„Nichts was ich gemacht habe war je _normal_! Nichts! Es war entweder undankbar, seltsam, zwielichtig, verdächtig oder _Wahnsinn_… Aber es war auf jeden Fall ungerechtfertigt."

Loki teilte die Verwirrung, die Thor ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Alle Ketten die Worte wie Gefühle in seiner Brust verschlossen gehalten hatten, hatten sich in freundliches Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Nun zerrten Sehnsüchte und Träume an ihm, die er immer konsequent unterdrückt und aufgeschoben hätte, wäre da nicht dieser…

„Ich habe über Jahrhunderte hinweg den Mund gehalten…"

Der Damm gebrochen, die Wassermassen strömten, frei, löschten die Flammen, die alles verschlungen hatten, was sich Menschen je zu sagen gehabt hatten und spuckten verkokelte Brocken aus, die man mit viel Liebe die Gefühle Lokis nennen konnte. Er hob sie auf. Sammelte alles zusammen. Plötzlich spürte er das starke Bedürfnis die einzige Errungenschaft in seinem Leben, die wirklich gehalten hatte, zu zerstören. Sie auszurotten, bis davon nichts mehr blieb, als eine böse Ahnung.

Er sah Thor an. Sah in ein so naives Gesicht. Loki begutachtete die Brocken, die er gerade gefunden hatte. Er suchte sich einen aus, mit diesem würde er anfangen. Er legte sich ein paar Worte zusammen, die er schon hasste bevor er sie ausgesprochen hatte, und fing dann einfach an:

„Ich habe über die Jahrhunderte hinweg den Mund gehalten. Nur nichts Falsches sagen. Nur nicht zu viel sagen. Niemanden aufhalten, nirgends auffallen…

Wenn ununterbrochen mit einer peniblen Genauigkeit auf alles was du tust geachtet wird und es ja doch niemanden kümmert, dann glaubst du es irgendwann – nicht nur, dass du alles was du bist oder wirst zu Unrecht bist, sondern dass du dadurch, oder trotzdem zu einem wirst, oder schon immer einer warst, der immer und überall im Weg und dabei noch nicht einmal einer Erwähnung wert ist!"

Kurz suchte er nach Worten, die er aber sofort wieder fand, als würden sie ihm eingegeben:

„Man kommt nicht darum herum Fragen zu stellen. Warum bin ich nicht wie Thor? Warum habe ich nicht auch diese Augen, deren Blick man fasziniert erwidert und den man nicht unwohl flieht, so wie meinen. Warum habe ich nicht diese Stimme, dass alle ihr folgen und die man nicht so misstrauisch ängstigt so wie meine. Warum habe ich nicht diesen Körper, diese Art mit den Menschen, dieses Umfeld – wie kann ich ihm so nah sein und doch nichts von alldem abbekommen?

Ich konnte sehen, dass dich alle liebten während sie mich gemieden haben, wie einen der von der Pest befallen ist. Aber ich konnte nicht sehen warum."

Er sah Thor an. Er sah ihn lange an. Sah in ein so naives Gesicht. Diese Fassungslosigkeit…

„Ich habe nur dich gesehen. Immer nur dich. In allem. Wohin ich gesehen habe. In deinem Vater. In deiner Mutter. In deinen Freunden. In deinem Volk. In dir. Es hat mich nicht gestört. Ich mochte es dich zu sehen. Warum nicht? _Er ist doch mein Bruder._ Warum also nicht? Ist es nicht nur natürlich, seinen Bruder zu lieben?"

Diese Worte wirkten stärker als es Loki lieb war. Aber er wollte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Im Gegenteil.

„Es ist nicht natürlich. Es ist widernatürlich. Es ist abscheulich."

Plötzlich fuhr Thor hoch wie aus einer Trance und starrte Loki aus entsetzen Augen an:

„Du…"

Loki lachte leise in sich hinein. Es belustigte ihn tatsächlich, wie Thor offensichtlich nach einer Erklärung suchte. Nach einer Erklärung für die Erklärung, die er gerade bekam. Eine Erklärung, die er ausdrücklich gefordert hat.

„Loki…"

„Glaube nicht, Thor, dass das der Grund für all das ist. Es ist lediglich…" Stille.

„Es ist die Hölle. Es ist wie eine Krankheit, die dich umbringt. Langsam. Schmerzhaft. Und du kannst nichts tun. Denn jeder Schritt den du gemacht hast, war einer zu weit, jeder Blick hat nur eine Sekunde zu lange gedauert, jede Berührung war nur ein wenig zu…", er schnitt sich selbst das Wort ab, als er bemerkte, wie sehr er zitterte und daraus schloss, das ‚Selbstkontrolle' wohl anders aussah. Er konnte es nicht sagen. In diesem Moment schien alles so weit weg…

„Es ist nicht der Grund. Es ist lediglich das, was übrig bleibt wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Denn alles andere verläuft sich irgendwo, verliert irgendwo seinen Anhaltspunkt, seine Berechtigung… Alles verschwindet irgendwann. Das hier bleibt."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen, die Welt so besser begreifen zu können, starrte Loki in die Ferne. Diese Dinge waren so viel zu groß. Er wusste, dass er nicht dumm war, aber trotzdem konnte er diese Dinge nicht unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Sie entwunden sich jedes Mal seinem Griff, wenn er nur die Hand nach ihnen ausstreckte. Er griff ins Leere. Mal um Mal.

„Es ist so schwer sich zurechtzufinden.", sagte Loki nach einer Weile, tiefe Ruhe hatte ihren Weg in diese Worte gefunden:

„Wenn alles was dich umgibt anfängt feindselig auf dich zu wirken, wenn dich jeder ansieht, als ob du schon wieder undankbar gewesen wärst und dann noch so tut als ob er wüsste, dass du nach etwas so Schändlichem, etwas so Abscheulichem gierst, dann muss man sich dagegen wehren… Die haben es doch alle gewusst!", schrie Loki auf einmal, sah die Gesichter immer noch vor sich, spürte die Ablehnung und den Ekel. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es seine Einbildung gewesen war. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, aus Trauer und unerfüllter Sehnsucht wurde stille Wut.

„ Ich war mundtot in dem Augenblick in dem ich realisiert habe, dass ich in eurer Welt nie einen solchen Stellenwert haben würde, wie ihr in meiner.", Loki sah herausfordernd zu Thor hinüber, der irgendwie gar nicht mehr anwesend schien.

„Allein die Erkenntnis, dass die Welten in denen wir leben so unterschiedlich sind…"

„Du hast versucht mich umzubringen."

„…du hast das alles nicht gemerkt, während mein Leben davon bestimmt wurde."

Plötzlich begann Lokis Körper wieder zu zittern. Worte… Wie Loki sie hasste. Jedes einzelne. Alles Ausgesprochene war so endgültig, so verbindlich, es war zum Kotzen. Was zuvor nur ein vager, kaum bewusster Gedanke gewesen war, wurde ausgesprochen zu einer Tragödie von wahrlich griechischem Ausmaß. Loki konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.

„Du hast es nicht gemerkt. Du hast nichts gemerkt!", er spürte, wie seine Stimme brach und begann zu schwanken, wie sein ganzer Körper, getragen von zitternden Knien.

„Nichts! All die ganzen Jahre! Nichts! Sieh mich an!"

Thor gehorchte. Zwei völlig leere Gesichter sahen sich an.

„Du hast versucht mich umzubringen."

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?!", seine Stimme riss aus seiner Brust, wie ein Schrei, von dem Loki nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn unterdrückte. Er wollte nicht mehr heulen. Aber die Tränen kamen weiterhin und sie passten einfach so wunderbar zu der wahrlich zu beweinenden Stimme, die immer noch zwischen diesen Lippen hervorquoll:

„Du und dein Vater, ihr seid ja so dumm! Glaubt, ihr werft mir einfach ein paar Brocken hin und ich bin den Rest meines Lebens glücklich und handzahm? War das der Plan?"

„Du bist mein Bruder…"

„Du hast mich doch nie als deinen Bruder gesehen. Nur als nettes Accessoire, dass es in der Vollkommenheit deines Lebens umsonst dazu gegeben hat, etwas nachdem du nie gefragt hast, dass dir aber auch nie abgegangen wäre, wenn ich nicht mehr da gewesen wäre! Schau mich nicht so an und du weißt Lügen ist Sünde…", Loki funkelte Thor an, der nichts erwiderte.

_Das ist so ungerecht._

„Ich war eben auch da. Alles was da war, warst du."

Lange sah Loki in diese blauen Augen, bis er begriff, dass Thor nicht begriffen hatte. Er selbst brauchte etwas um zu begreifen. Mit Bedacht wog er diese Worte noch einmal, hörte genau hin und wiederholte sie mit blankem Erstaunen über diese Erkenntnis:

„Für dich war ich eben auch da. Für mich warst du alles was da war…"

_Das ist ja so ungerecht…_

Es war lange still. Alles war so seltsam ruhig, wie betäubt. Die Luft war schwer. Aufgestaut. Erst als die ersten Tropfen vielen und irgendwo in der Ferne ein schwacher Donner ertönte, wurde das Atmen leichter. Der Wind führ zwischen den beiden Brüdern hindurch und riss die Luft, die sich wie eine Wand zwischen den beiden festgesetzt hatte, fort. Ein kleines Gewitter. Wie in jeder Nacht, an der Thor heulend an Lokis Bett gestanden hatte und über diese wiederkehrenden Alpträume geklagt hatte.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Loki und er wurde wütend auf den Regen. Ihm wurde schlecht vor lauter Wut.

„Du jämmerliches, verzogenes Kind…", zischte Loki ohne Thor anzusehen.

„Was gibt dir das Recht dazu, hier so eine Szene zu machen? Im Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Das hast du alles nicht gewollt. Ich weiß."

_Die Gehässigkeit und später all der Hass kamen deswegen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich mit dieser Angst umgehen soll…_

Loki sah Thor an, sah wie der König von Asgard weinte wie ein kleines Kind und wurde, wenn das möglich war, noch wütender.

_Ich habe Angst._

„Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn.", sagte Loki, sein Grinsen, dass in keiner Relation zu seinen Gefühlen stand, wurde breiter.

„Siehst du was ich meine? Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Das macht alles keinerlei Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartet hast. Was du hören wolltest. Im Grunde ist alles deine Schuld. Wärst du nicht gewesen, säße ich heute auf dem Thron von Asgard und hätte die Kontrolle. Sieh dich doch an. Also ich sehe dich an und denke mir: Du bist so dumm wie eine Kartoffel, also was rede ich eigentlich?", Lokis Herz begann zu rasen und plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig. Er versuchte seinen Bruder tot zu reden. Aus Angst vor der Reaktion auf das, was er gerade gestanden hatte. Nein... Keine Angst. Wut!

_Ich habe Angst. _

„Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach in dieser Zelle verrotten lassen?!"

„Du bist mein Bruder."

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder! Ich bin adoptiert! Ich habe innerhalb von zwei Tagen 80 Menschen getötet und tags darauf noch ein paar 100 mehr. Ich habe entschieden. Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich wollte auch dich töten, ich wollte alles auslöschen, was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich nicht Herr über mein Leben war, sondern du. Immer nur aufpassen, dass niemand merkt wer ich bin. Nein, ich habe meine Fratze der ganzen Welt und allen Welten gezeigt und es war meine Entscheidung! Ich habe entschieden und ich bereue es nicht, ich bereue nichts, ich…"

_Ich bereue es. Ich habe Angst._

Loki griff instinktiv nach seiner Lanze, fand sie aber nicht an dieser Stelle. Er wollte einen Spruch wirken, fand aber nicht die Worte. Alles war ihm so fremd, als hätte er es nur geträumt. Nein. Als wäre er nie wach gewesen. Er glaubte sich selbst kein Wort mehr.

Genau das war damals passiert. Das war der Grund für diesen kompletten Kontrollverlust gewesen. Angst. Überforderung. Hilflosigkeit und die später folgende Ausweglosigkeit in die man sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen selbst manövriert hat. Wut, die nur Schlimmeres verhindern will, aber nicht mehr abklingen kann, weil es keine ruhige Minute mehr gibt…

Loki konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er war sich sicher, er würde ersticken. Auf der Stelle. Jeden Augenblick. Jetzt.

„Du…", Thor sprach sehr langsam. Viel von dem, was Loki gesagt hatte, hatte er noch nicht begriffen und doch fasste er einiges, wenn nicht sogar den größten Teil, in einem kurzen Satz zusammen:

„Du liebst mich also?"

Keine Antwort.

Er hob den Blick und sah, dass Loki verschwunden war.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. "For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do..."_

Die Luft war besser als zuvor. Der Regen hatte sie sauber gewaschen. Alles schien viel klarer. Ein Blick auf die Dinge, die zuvor noch seltsam verschwommen schienen, wirkte jetzt wie einer durch poliertes Glas – nur, dass Glas aus dem richtigen, oder falschen Winkel betrachtet, spiegelt. Und Thor sah nicht mehr als sich selbst.

Die Luft hatte sich verändert. Aber besser atmen konnte man deswegen nicht. Im Grunde verhielt es sich ganz genauso mit allen Erkenntnissen, die man von Zeit zu Zeit hatte. Neue Perspektiven, Gesichtspunkte – ja. Aber oft unangenehm. Sehr unangenehm.

In den meisten Fällen ging es um Veränderung. Erkenntnisse waren Initiatoren für Veränderung – das hatte Thor gelernt. Und Veränderung borg sehr oft eine gewisse… Ungewissheit.

Unbekanntes machte oft Angst, Veränderung fällt oft mit großen Unruhen zusammen und Thor scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, sich mit belanglosen Gedanken den Erkenntnissen zu entziehen, die sich immer gewaltsamer in sein Bewusstsein drängten. Er wischte sich die Tränen, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, aus dem Gesicht.

_Loki… _

„Du liebst mich also?", diese Worte fielen von seinen Lippen, es dauerte ein wenig, bis Thor realisierte, dass es seine eigenen gewesen waren.

Alles was sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte, alles schoss Thor gleichzeitig durch den Kopf – vieles begriff er nicht. Vieles konnte er gar nicht begreifen, doch einige Sätze fraßen sich wie Parasiten in seinen Kopf.

_‚Alles ist deine Schuld.'_

_‚Ich bereue es nicht.'_

_‚Ist es nicht nur natürlich, seinen Bruder zu lieben?'_

Fieberhaft versuchte Thor das alles zu verstehen. Ansatzweise zumindest.

Wie falsch er seinen Bruder eingeschätzt hatte, was er in ihm gesehen hatte…

Thor wusste nicht genau was es war, aber auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich ein sanftes Rot. Er stand völlig neben sich. Es war so still. Wobei für das, dass es so still war, war das Blut, dass durch seine Ohren floss, ziemlich laut.

Loki hatte nicht geantwortet.

Thor hob den Blick – doch Loki war nicht mehr da.

_Nein!_

Fast gewaltsam verdrängte Thor all die Gefühle, Fragen und Wünsche aus seinem Kopf und schaffte es, innerhalb von Sekunden von einem verheulten Jungen zu einem vernunftbegabten Thronfolger zu werden. Er zwang sich dazu, das Richtige zu tun und nicht seinen Gefühlen zu folgen, die ihn im Moment anschrien sich irgendwo hinzusetzen und gar nichts zu denken, einfach nichts zu machen. Stattdessen ballte Thor die Fäuste und stürmte in die Richtung, in der er Loki vermutete.

_Wenn ihn jemand vor mir findet… Er wird ihn töten!_

Da hörte Thor Geräusche den Gang hinunter, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Mobilisiert von einem kochenden Gemisch von Wut und Sorge rannte er, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.

„Redest du endlich?!"

„Sif!", brüllte Thor als er seine Gefährtin sah und mit Schrecken die Situation erfasst hatte.

„Sif, bitte nicht!"

Aufmerksam hob die amazonenhafte Frau den Kopf, ihr langer Zopf fiel zurück und ihr Blick auf Thor. Mit der einen Hand hatte sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu Boden geworfen und mit der anderen hatte sie zum vernichtenden Schlag ausgeholt. Sie hielt inne und wartete auf eine weitere Anweisung Thors – ihr Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten.

Thor aber blieb nur stehen. Er wusste, man sah wie überfordert und unkonzentriert er war und er wusste auch, dass Sif sehr überrascht war, ihn so aus der Fassung zu sehen.

Erst als einige Schritte und Rufe zu hören waren, hob Thor seine Stimme:

„Bleibt! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Die Wachen, die sich der Szene genähert hatten, gehorchten und zogen sich zurück, waren aber sichtlich erstaunt darüber, Loki Laufeyson außerhalb seiner Zelle, zitternd am Boden liegend zu sehen. Sif ließ ihr Schwert sinken.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte sie schließlich und Thor seufzte:

„Das ist schwer zu erklären…"

„Ich habe Zeit."

Loki rappelte sich in der Zwischenzeit langsam hoch, er hielt sich den Bauch. Thor beobachtete ihn mit heftigen, aber gemischten Gefühlen – näherte sich nicht und wusste auch nicht so recht was er tun sollte.

„Thor…", Sif riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, so wie sie Loki immer wieder ansah, als sei er ein bedrohliches Tier. Sie trat zu Thor und fragte leise:

„Was macht _er_ hier?"

„Gute Frage!"

Erschrocken wandte sich Sif um, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Loki sich wieder aufgerafft hatte und sie nun bösartig angrinste:

„So empfangt Ihr also neue Verbündete, Lady Sif?", sein Blick und der von Sif, der nur allzu deutlich sagte, dass sie ihn ihm alles, aber keinen Verbündeten sah, trafen sich.

Loki lachte wieder trocken:

„Ist ja doch alles beim Alten geblieben, oder nicht?", er sprach befreit und mit so einem süffisanten Ton, das Thor plötzlich ganz anders zu Mute wurde.

„Nicht ganz…", murmelte Sif, doch Thor, der endlich entschieden hatte, was zu tun war, unterbrach sie.

„Bitte geh zu Vater und sage ihm, dass es noch ein wenig dauern wird!"

„Nicht ehe du mir gesagt hast, was hier los ist!", Sif sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Thor ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Geh jetzt bitte!", und er fügte hinzu:

„Ich werde es dir später erklären…"

„Ich bin gespannt.", murmelte Sif, sie beäugte Loki der sie mit einem dämonischen Grinsen ansah. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und eilte den Gang hinunter.

„Eine reizende Person.", kam's beinahe fröhlich von Loki, Thor seufzte nur. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Es war eine Weile still, Loki hatte seinem Bruder den Rücken zugewandt und wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, Thor hingegen stand in einiger Entfernung, völlig regungslos da. Er fragte sich, ob Loki immer noch grinste. Er wartete.

Es war der Moment, in dem dem Gott des Donners klar wurde, dass er an der Reihe war, dass er etwas sagen musste, in genau diesem Moment setzte sich Loki in Bewegung und hob zynisch die Stimme:

„Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg, wir wollen den Allvater doch nicht länger warten lassen..."

Er tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als hätte dieses Gespräch eben nie stattgefunden, als hätte es nichts von alledem gegeben… Und alles was blieb war ein Kampf, den die Brüder gegeneinander, als Feinde geführt hatten, auf Midgard, um den Tesseract.

Loki hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke eine Situation zu etablieren, die Thor und wohl auch allen Außenstehenden das Gefühl vermittelte, dass die Söhne Odins nie etwas verbunden hatte. Er verstand es deutlich besser als Thor, sich zu verstellen.

_Und er zahlt den Preis dafür._

Thor sah Loki nach und er spürte Verzweiflung, Wut, Trauer und Sehnsucht – es war vieles zugleich und doch nichts Ganzes. Er wünschte sich, er würde endlich Worte finden, Worte, mit denen er seinen Bruder erreichen könnte, mit denen er vermochte ihn zu treffen – auch nur annähernd so, wie Loki ihn mit seinen Worten zu durchbohren wusste, um ihn vollkommen aufgewühlt und verzweifelt zurückzulassen. Es war nicht fair.

Er wollte nur, dass Loki aufhörte – er sollte endlich mit all den Dingen aufhören, die verhinderten, dass die beiden zusammen sein konnten, wie sie es in früherer Zeit gewesen waren, in einer Zeit, die Thor so schrecklich weit weg erschien.

Im Gegenzug würde Thor natürlich all das sein lassen, was Loki von ihm abhielt.

Er wollte seinen Bruder zurück. In diesem Moment mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Es war verblüffend, wie schnell Thor hinter Loki stand, ihn im Nacken packte, grob herumriss und ihn zwang, ihn anzusehen. Er sah eindringlich in die grünen Augen, deren böser Glanz Thors überzogene Aktion in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte – er versuchte seinen Schmerz zu überspielen:

„Entferne dich nie wieder unerlaubt von mir!"

_Sif hätte dich töten können…_

Das war, was er dachte, er verbot sich aber, Sorge statt Strenge zu zeigen. Loki musste ihm gehorchen, das war die Bedingung, die Odin gestellt hatte. Ansonsten würde er ihn wieder einsperren und dem Gericht vorführen, ein Schritt, den Thor vehement hinausgezögert hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an.", presste Loki zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, seine Züge wie eingefroren, der Körper verkrampft. Ein dunkelroter Fleck hatte sich unter seinem linken Auge abgezeichnet. Sif hatte wohl nicht lange gezögert und ordentlich zugelangt.

Wütend stieß Thor Loki von sich, der sich den Nacken hielt und sofort wieder abwandte.

_Was passiert da wieder zwischen uns?_

Von jetzt auf gleich herrschte eine so unglaublich geladene Spannung zwischen den beiden, dass es nur naheliegend schien, wenn die beiden sich aufeinander stürzten und aufeinander einschlagen würden, bis sich nichts mehr rührte. Obwohl sich Thor etwas völlig anderes wünschte – Loki ließ es nicht zu. Er war der manipulativen Gabe seines jüngeren Bruders ausgeliefert und er wusste das.

Es war lachhaft. Dass Loki ihm gehorchte, war Utopie – wenn er tat was Thor ihm sagte, dann nur um die Situation möglichst reibungsfrei zu überbrücken, niemals aber, weil er sich Thor fügte. Und überhaupt, welche Anweisungen und Forderungen waren die von Thor?

Und welche davon hatte Loki ihm mit seiner silbernen Zunge in den Mund gelegt?

„Komm jetzt!"

Keine Widerworte. Sie gingen mit einigem Abstand wortlos nebeneinander her.

Thor betrachtete seinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte eine hochmütige Haltung für jemanden, der gerade eben zusammengeschlagen worden war.

Hatte er sich nicht gewehrt?

Seine Augen schienen gerötet und immer noch feucht, Thor spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog – er hatte geweint.

Wie oft er wohl, verborgen in seinem Zimmer geweint hatte, ohne dass es jemals einer bemerkt hatte? Thor erinnerte sich daran, dass er seine Gefühle nicht vor seinem Bruder geheim gehalten hatte. Aber hatte Loki je vor ihm geweint?

Das tränenüberströmte, verzweifelte Gesicht, die zerstörten Augen und die zitternde Stimme und vor allem der Grund für all dies tauchte in Thors Gedanken auf und er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, schwankte zwischen Ausbruch und Resignation, während Loki nun wieder so streng und diszipliniert dreinschaute, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

_Ich habe das alles nicht gewusst._

_Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt!_

Thor hatte eine Verantwortung gegenüber seinem kleinen Bruder gehabt und er hatte nicht nur kläglich, sondern erbärmlich versagt. Er hätte ihn retten müssen – stattdessen hatte er ihn immer tiefer in die eigene Finsternis getrieben. Er hätte sehen müssen, dass Loki in einer Hölle lebte, die ihm auf dem Fuße folgte.

Wie Vater ihn behandelt hatte, er hatte nichts Falsches darin gesehen, wie seine Kameraden ihn lächerlich gemacht hatten, hatte er für einen Scherz gehalten – jahrelang. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass…

Der Kopf tat weh. Thors Kopf tat weh. Egal, wie angestrengt er darüber nachdachte, er konnte nicht glauben, dass… Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Loki… Er…

„Lass mich!"

Loki verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz als sein Rücken begleitet von einem dumpfen Knacks mit der Wand kollidierte. Thor hatte beide seiner Schulter gepackt und presste den mageren Körper seines Bruders gegen die Mauer. Er sah den hasserfüllten Blick, mit dem Loki ihn regelrecht durchbohrte. Aber das war nicht echt. Dieses absurde Verhalten. Alles fake. Thor wusste das, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte woher.

„Du liebst mich. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Lokis Augen weiteten sich, er verschluckte seinen Atem und wandte sich hektisch ab.

„Hör auf."

Thor schüttelte seinen Bruder:

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

„Hör auf!"

Thor schüttelte den Kopf, er begriff es einfach nicht.

„Du hättest mit mir reden können!"

„Hör auf! Bitte, hör auf! Hör einfach auf!"

Lokis Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er schnappte nach Luft, während Thor weiter auf ihn einredete:

„Du hättest mit mir reden müssen!"

„Um dir was zu sagen?!", mit unerwartete Wucht stieß Loki Thor von sich, so aufgebracht, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Ihm platzte in allen Formen der Kunst der Kragen:

„Du siehst mich doch jetzt noch an wie einen Aussätzigen! Wie hättest du wohl damals reagiert?!"

„Ich…"

Loki schrie. Nicht lange, dann bekam er wohl keine Luft mehr. Aber er schrie und das war etwas, das er eigentlich nicht tat. Nicht tun sollte. Es war etwas, das nicht zu ihm passte. Loki. Schreien. Nein. Es war etwas, dass Thor nicht ertrug.

Er versuchte es wieder auszublenden, aber konnte es nicht.

Er wollte seinen Bruder in den Arm nehmen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht.

_Warum? _

„Das wird nicht funktionieren.", Lokis Stimme war heiser.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren… Das kann auch überhaupt nicht funktionieren… Du hast dich getäuscht. In allem getäuscht… Das war eine beschissene Idee…"

Er klappte zusammen und rutschte zu Boden.

_Warum?!_

Thor kam nicht weiter. Sein Gehirn und er selbst kamen auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner, sie dachten stur in unterschiedlichsten Gedanken-Karussellen aneinander vorbei.

Da kam nichts heraus. Leere Menge, die Lösung ist null.

„Mein Herr?", zwei Wachmänner hatten sich vorsichtig genähert.

„Bringt ihn in meine Gemächer.", Thor sprach langsam, er war sehr müde.

„Gebt ihm zu essen. Er soll sich danach ausruhen."

„Sehr wohl, Herr!"

Die beiden Männer packten Lokis Schultern und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Er hing in ihrem Griff, als sei er tot.

„Wenn ihr ihn nicht sofort vorsichtiger angreift, dann zerschmettere ich eure mickrige Schädel, bis eure Hirnmasse zur Fußleiste hinausläuft, ist das klar?!"

„…ja..."

„Jawohl, Herr…"


	5. Chapter 5

5. „I remember you tossing me into an abyss..."

_Wenn du. Wenn wir. Könnten wir? Könnte ich es ertragen? Könnte…? Nein. _

Zwei Möglichkeiten. Nur zwei. Und wenn man das ganze um noch einen Zacken kritischer betrachtete, dann gab es eine, nur eine. Eine Möglichkeit, eine Lösung. Alles andere war Phantasie. Alles andere war Träumerei. Loki hatte nie geträumt.

Thors Zimmer hatte sich nicht verändert. Es waren dieselben Vorhänge die Loki störten und derselbe Geruch den er liebte. Die Vorhänge an sich waren nicht das Problem. Die Vorhänge waren eigentlich nicht einmal einer Erwähnung wert. Sie hatten ihre Bedeutung, die wohl allen anderen unbekannt war, erst in der Art und Weise bekommen, wie Loki sie angesehen hatte. Sie waren das Erste, was er damals vor Jahren gesehen hatte, als er aufgewacht war und mit Schrecken festgestellt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Denn ganz stimmte es nicht – Loki hatte geträumt. Aber was er geträumt hatte, hatte ihm nie zugesagt, also zog er es vor, vor sich zu behaupten, er hätte es gar nie erst getan, ehe er sich an solche Träumereien erinnern musste.

Sein Kopf schmerzte auch nach unzähligen Jahren immer noch, wenn sein Hirn diese akrobatischen Meisterleistungen vollführte, lediglich weil sein Verstand, der ihn um den Verstand zu bringen suchte, mit dem menschlichen Teil von Loki nicht umzugehen wusste.

Zwei – eine Möglichkeit. Und dieser dumme Vorhang. Loki schloss die Augen. Der weiße Stoff stand immer noch zwischen ihm und seiner Ruhe. Oder viel eher, das, was er mit diesem Stück Stoff verband stand zwischen ihm und seiner Ruhe.

Damals war es finster gewesen, draußen hatte es geregnet. Die Regentropfen hatten beruhigend gegen das Fensterglas getrommelt hinter dem die beiden Brüder gesessen hatten. Gemeinsam hatten sie auf die Stadt hinuntergesehen. Besonders alt waren sie noch nicht gewesen, wenn sich Loki richtig erinnerte. Eben keine Kinder mehr – aber erwachsen auch noch nicht. Dieser unbefriedigende Zustand dazwischen. Wobei nach Loki auch kein folgender Zustand als wirklich befriedigend deklariert werden konnte.

Sie hatten dort gesessen und eigentlich nicht viel gesprochen. Thor war am Boden zerstört gewesen wegen einer Frau, die zu der Zeit noch viel zu alt für ihn gewesen war und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, Loki hatte genau gewusst, dass er nie den Mut gehabt hätte, sie anzusprechen. Sie Ungestüm Thor immer gewesen war, vor manchen Dingen hatte selbst er großen Respekt. Außerdem war sie vergeben gewesen.

„Warum tut so etwas so weh?", hatte der blonde Junge erbittert gefragt und Loki hatte ihn nachdenklich angesehen:

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Davon hat doch keiner was! Warum passieren solche Dinge?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bruder."

„Aber es muss doch für etwas gut sein…"

Loki hatte versucht Thor aufmunternd anzulächeln:

„Bestimmt hat es etwas Gutes. Auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht erkennen kannst."

Thor schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort gewesen zu sein. Er sah wütend aus:

„Warst du schon einmal verliebt?"

Loki hatte nichts gesagt.

„Eben, dann kannst du das nicht verstehen.", Thor sah wieder auf die Stadt hinunter, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Loki hatte ihn nur angesehen. Und fieberhaft überlegt, was es war, was ihm plötzlich solches Unbehagen bereitete.

Ein paar Stunden später, als er neben Thor in dessen Bett aufgewacht war, war es ihm klar gewesen. Mit einem Mal. Alles klar. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und den einen, denselben Vorhang angesehen, hatte versucht sich logisch zu erklären woher das alles gekommen war. Seine Wangen hatten in hellem Rot gebrannt und sein Bauch war seltsam warm gewesen. Er hatte den Vorhang angestarrt, war wie paralysiert gewesen. Komplett fassungslos und angewidert von sich selbst. Der Ekel war im ersten Moment das Schlimmste gewesen, ohne Zweifel. Dann die Frage, wieso es passiert war. Woher es so plötzlich gekommen war. Und wie es am besten ganz schnell wieder dorthin zurückdrängt werden konnte.

Denn ganz stimmte es eben nicht. Loki hatte geträumt. Und das sogar ziemlich lebhaft.

Thor hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich _geträumt_.

Es war nichts Besonderes an diesem Abend gewesen, nichts anders als sonst. Die beiden hatten oft in ein und demselben Zimmer geschlafen, es war nie etwas dabei gewesen, nicht nur, weil in diesen Betten auch noch problemlos drei andere Kinder gepasst hätten. Thor und Loki hatten sich nahe gestanden.

Dann das. Und Loki hatte sich distanziert, nicht wirklich weit, aber ausreichend weit. Einfach, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen hatte, in der Nähe seines Bruders zu sein, weil er sich selbst in der Nähe seines Bruders nicht ertrug.

Er sei zu streng mit sich, hatte Frigga immer gesagt. Niemand wäre ihm bös', niemand sei nachtragend, hatte sie immer beteuert. Aber er selbst, hatte sie immer gesagt, er selbst könnte sich seine eigenen Fehler nicht verzeihen und dass würde ihn früher oder später zu Grunde richten.

Wie es ihr wohl gefiel, dass sie Recht behalten hatte?

Tatsächlich hatte Loki immer eine Wahl gehabt. Alle Möglichkeiten. Es war wohl nur und ausschließlich daran gescheitert, dass der Junge zu streng und rücksichtlos mit sich selbst umgegangen war. Angenommen aber, dass er diese Strenge vernachlässigt hätte, was wäre dann gewesen?

_Wie dumm ihr alle dreingeschaut hättet wenn ich nur einmal die Kontrolle verloren hätte. _

_Sich einfach mal gehen lassen. Es zulassen. Und dann? Was dann? Wer räumt diesen Scherbenhaufen dann wieder auf? Wer setzt das Bild wieder zusammen, Splitter um Splitter? Und würde das Ergebnis dann nicht trotzdem noch offensichtlich kaputt, zerbrochen sein? _

_Manchen Schaden kann man nicht ersetzen._

_Manche Schuld kann man nicht tilgen._

_Manche Fehler nicht wieder gut machen._

_Und dann war ich wieder zu streng zu mir. Am Ende scheitert es doch eh immer an mir. Und ob man nun versucht es gut zu machen und Mal um Mal immerzu scheitert, oder ob man aber von vorhinein alles kurz und klein schlägt – macht das wirklich einen Unterschied? _

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

Loki wusste es nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass er in dieser Nacht die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, nämlich dass ein heiles Bild von allem das Wichtigste war. Und wenn Lügen und Verzerrungen es intakt hielten, dann war es vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Die beste Wahl. Die einzige Wahl.

Was dann passierte – vieles. Und eigentlich überhaupt nichts.

Schlussendlich machte es keinen Unterschied, was passiert war, was nicht, wann, wo oder wie.

Was zählte, war wie das Bild am Ende aussah. Und es sah ja sowas von beschissen aus.

Und Loki starrte diesen Vorhang an und fragte ihn wie sich selbst, wie in aller Welt es gekommen war, dass er nun vor dem Scherbenhaufen stand, vor dem er vehement geflohen war. Und wer das ganze jetzt aufräumen würde.

Gab es da überhaupt noch etwas aufzuräumen? Zu reparieren? Oder konnte man es getrost wegwerfen, sodass nichts daran erinnerte, dass es je gewesen war?

Eigentlich wäre es an der Zeit fand, Loki. Er strich mit der Hand über den Vorhang, sah durchs Fenstern hinunter auf die Stadt und dachte an gar nichts. Sein Kopf war leer. Er öffnete Fenster.

Freitod. Ein spannendes Thema, über das sich Loki nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte. Und das tat er auch jetzt nicht. Er hatte lediglich das Fenster geöffnet und sah hinaus, in dieses tosende Meer aus Farben und Gerüchen. Alles hell, alles heiter. Einladend.

Weit ging es hinunter. Eine atemberaubende Aussicht. Nur ein Schritt. Teil von etwas. Teil des Ganzen. So einfach. Nur ein Schritt.

Loki schlug das Fenster zu und wich einen Schritt zurück. Diese Leere in seinem Kopf hatte nur einen Augenblick gehalten und das war ihm schon alles andere als recht gewesen. So sah es also aus, wenn man sich gehen ließ. Wenn man einfach zuließ. Das waren ja schöne Aussichten. Loki lachte bitter.

Und dieser Vorhang. Wie provokant er da immer noch herum hang. Was für ein Theater.

Theater traf es gut. Schau. Spiel. So tun als ob, das hatte Loki immer gut gekonnt. Er krallte sich in den Stoff und riss ihn hinunter.

„Und Vorhang.", knurrte er leise. Dann stockte er. Sah den Vorhang in seiner Hand. Und verbrannte ihn.

Loki war ganz ruhig als er zusah, wie seine Flammen Faser um Faser des Stoffes fraßen und nichts als Asche hinterließen. Er löschte die übrigen Flammen und fühlte tiefe Befriedigung.

Er starrte die Asche zu seinen Füßen an.

Kausalität oder Kontingenz? Und machte das überhaupt einen Unterschied?

_Schlussendlich läuft es doch immer darauf hinaus, dass manche Dinge einfach passieren. Ohne irgendeine Absicht dahinter. Und ganz ohne dass jemand Schuld daran hat._

Loki betrachtete die Asche und schämte sich. Er schämte sich für seinen Ausbruch eben, für sein unüberlegtes Handeln, für seine widernatürlichen Gefühle und für seine ganze Existenz. Und im nächsten Augenblick schämte er sich seiner Scham. Selbstmitleid war etwas dermaßen Unnützes. Niemandem half es.

Es war genug. Loki griff tief in sein Inneres, umfasste sein Herz und klemmte alles an Gefühl ab, dass er zu packen bekam. Es tat ein bisschen weh. Aber als er fertig mit der Prozedur war, fühlte er sich besser. Erfrischt. Irgendwo wusste er, dass er nur wieder verdrängte und irgendwo hatte er sogar Angst davor, wieder einen derartigen Kontrollverlust zu erleiden. Aber für den Moment, fand er sich wieder als Herr über sich selbst. Und das tat ihm gut.

Er hatte Thor einiges an den Kopf geworfen. Loki runzelte die Stirn als er darüber nachdachte. Und die Falten wurden immer tiefer, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Aber eigentlich war es gut gewesen – durch diesen Ausbruch, so schloss Loki, musste er nun wieder volle Kontrolle über sich selbst und dadurch über die Situation haben. Er würde diese Angelegenheit, diese Sache, diesen Umstand, dieses Problem mit Thor aus der Welt schaffen und wieder seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen. Sobald er sich welche gesetzt hatte. Denn im Moment hatte er keine.

Loki war verwirrt. Mit seinen Gedanken war er doch schon viel weiter gewesen – diese dummen, störenden Erinnerungen… Er hatte doch schon fast eine Entscheidung getroffen gehabt. Er hatte es vergessen. Das stimmte Loki missmutig und er begann sofort, in seinem Kopf zu kramen, nach Dingen die er tun musste, sollte, _wollte_.

Was wollte er denn eigentlich?

Diese Frage hatte sich einfach nie wirklich gestellt. Und nun darüber nachzudenken war nicht so befreiend wie Loki sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es war eher zerrüttend. Es war zerrüttend. Loki schnaubte wütend.

Was er wollte war schon einmal völlig indiskutabel. So weit so gut. Was _sollte_ er denn wollen?

Ein Klopfen an der Türe erübrigte weitere Überlegungen. Einige Augenblicke später traten zwei Wachen ein und verkündeten, dass der Allvater nicht länger warten wollte. Da fiel es Loki wieder ein.

Es gab eine Möglichkeit – eine Lösung. Eine einzige Lösung für diese Scheiß-Situation in die er sich manövriert hatte. Alles andere war schlicht und ergreifend Träumerei. Geträumt hatte Loki, auch wenn er das nur ungern zugab, die letzten Augenblicke ausreichend. Denn allein die Auseinandersetzung mit anderen Lösungsansätzen war lächerlich. Was er wollte – vollkommen lächerlich. Lachhaft. Erbärmlich. Und vor allem unerheblich.

Was zählte war, wie das Bild am Ende aussah.

„Ich komme…"


	6. Chapter 6

6. _„I wish I could trust you…"_

War das Stille? Ruhe?

Es war so eine verdächtige Unbeweglichkeit, nicht träge, im Gegenteil, theoretisch sehr agil, aber praktisch eben bewegungslos. Wie ein eingefrorenes Bild, nicht viel Emotion, aber volle Konzentration, oder Resignation. Vielleicht war es weniger eingefroren als es viel eher um einen Stillstand bemüht war – lauernd. Vielleicht war es, nach einem eben abgeklungenen Sturm, die Ruhe vor dem Nächsten.

„Ich habe ihn holen lassen."

Thor brauchte einen Moment, bis er erfasst hatte, was Sif gesagt hatte.

„In Ordnung."

„Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung!", widersprach sie und suchte Thors Blick.

„Was soll das? Warum Loki?"

Als Sif den Namen seines Bruders nannte, wurde Thor unwohl zu Mute, er war sich nicht sicher, was genau es war. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er mit gesetzter Stimme:

„Er kann uns helfen. Ich glaube, wir brauchen ihn.", sagte.

Sif runzelte auf diese Aussage hin die Stirn:

„Noch können wir den Ernst der Lage nicht abschätzen und du nimmst erste Andeutungen einer Bedrohung als Grund einen Schwerverbrecher frei zu lassen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.", sie verschränkte die Arme und sah zu Boden.

„Andeutungen einer Bedrohung? Auf Midgard wurden ganze Städte ausradiert!", gab Thor aufgebracht zurück. Er seufzte, dann sah er Sif eindringlich an und sagte:

„Ich verstehe deine Zweifel, aber denkst du wirklich, Vater hätte diesen Schritt genehmigt, wenn es nichts Ernstes wäre?"

Darauf wusste Sif nichts zu erwidern, aber glücklich war sie mit diesen Beschwichtigungen auch nicht.

„Ich vertraue dir, Thor. Aber deine Taten werden mir immer schleierhafter.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie fragte:

„ Wieso zum Beispiel hast du Jane Foster hierher gebracht?"

Als Thor schwieg, gab Sif schließlich auf:

„Verzeih. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich.", sie sah traurig drein, bevor sie sagte:

„Wir alle tun das…"

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber im Moment sollten wir uns um andere Dinge sorgen. Und wegen Loki…", die Pause die Thor nach dem Nennen dieses Namens machte, war nicht geplant. Sie passierte einfach.

„Ich bürge für ihn."

Lady Sif stand noch eine Weile mit gesenktem Blick neben Thor, bis sie schließlich wortlos ging. Seit wann sie in ihn verliebt war, konnte Thor nicht genau sagen. Fakt aber war, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Und das hatte für ihn die Frage aufgeworfen, wie ein solches Gefühl überhaupt zustande kam. Kam es mit der Zeit, schleichend, zuerst Sympathie, dann Zuneigung, dann Liebe? Mehr Zwischenschritte, Zwischenstufen, andere Reihenfolge? Anziehung? Gab es Liebe, ohne dass man sich wirklich kannte? Oder machte dieses Kennen die eben entstandenen Gefühle wieder zunichte?

Es herrschte Ruhe. Bei all dem Sturm, den Thor sonst gewohnt war, etwas sehr Beunruhigendes. Vor allem, weil die nächste Gewitterfront noch nicht zu erkennen war. Sie würde also schnell kommen, unerwartet und ihn unvorbereitet treffen. Dieses Gefühl löste in Thor eine solche Unruhe aus, dass er sich in all der tückischen Ruhe die ihn umgab, wie ein Fremdkörper fühlte.

Was bahnte sich da bloß an? Auf Midgard, hier in Asgard? Noch war alles still, noch lag noch nicht einmal etwas in der Luft, aber das Wissen, dass es so nicht bleiben konnte, diese quälende Vorahnung... Und Loki. Die Sache mit Loki. Loki…

Thor verbot sich den Gedanken an seinen Bruder, den er trotz der fehlenden Verwandtschaft so nannte, nicht, da das zwecklos gewesen wäre. Schließlich führten die Gedanken zu nichts und verdrängte Gedanken führten schon gleich doppelt zu nichts. Das Ergebnis blieb so oder so Null, aber darum ging es nicht. Ganz begreifen konnte Thor immer noch nicht, was er da erfahren hatte.

_Es schmeichelt mir. Ich freue mich darüber._

Diese Gedanken standen plötzlich mit Thor im Raum. Zuerst verwunderten sie ihn ein wenig, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er wirklich so empfand. Loki war immer so unnahbar gewesen, nicht bös', das nicht, aber einfach nicht der Typ, der soziale Kontakte knüpfte. Zum Beispiel hatte Thor ihn nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Zwar hörte man dort und da, dass es jemanden gab, oder gegeben hatte, aber Thor hatte diesen jemanden nie kennen gelernt. Dennoch hatte er sich immer gewünscht, dass sein Bruder jemanden finden würde, eine Vertraute, eine bessere Hälfte, jemanden, dem er sich öffnen konnte – wenn er es vor Thor schon nicht gekonnt hatte. Komisch, dass Thor selbst nun dieser Jemand sein sollte, oder eben nicht sein sollte.

Denn wirklich freuen konnte sich Thor dann doch nicht über die Liebe seines Bruders, da Loki selbst offensichtlich alles andere als glücklich über seine Gefühle war. Viel eher hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als würde ihm beim Gedanken daran übel werden und das Sprechen darüber, war ihm augenscheinlich mehr als nur zuwider gewesen. Loki hasste dieses Gefühl, mehr noch, er hasste sich selbst für dieses Gefühl. Hinzu kam noch, dass Thor nicht von sich behaupten konnte, dass er etwas mit den Gefühlen seines Bruders anzufangen wusste. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er…

Also Thor freute sich nicht. Er empfand eine tiefe Ratlosigkeit. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich seine Gedanken irgendwo zerliefen, dann machte er sich selbst auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Loki musste mittlerweile auf halben Weg dorthin sein. Deshalb machte sich auch Thor auf denselben, hinaus aus dem Raum in den er sich zurückgezogen hatte, in dem Sif ihn gefunden hatte und aus dem sie dann, ihre Tränen unterdrückend wieder gegangen war. Er ging die Treppen hinauf und fragte sich, ob jeder Mensch Liebe auf die gleiche Art empfand. Er fragte sich auch, ob er Jane Foster liebte. Ob sie ihn liebte.

Er fragte sich worüber Odin mit Loki reden wollte. Was er ihm sagen wollte. Wie er es ihm sagen wollte. Wie es Loki ging und was er dachte. Was er vorhatte. Thor hatte so viele Fragen, so viel Bewegung in seinem Kopf, konnte man das noch Ruhe nennen? Aber bis auf seine eigene Unruhe war es immer noch ruhig. Lauernd.

Thor erreichte den Thronsaal noch vor Loki. Er traf auf seinen Vater, der am Fenster stand und sich auch als Thor eintrat und mit einem halblauten:

„Vater?", seine Aufmerksamkeit suchte, nicht umdrehte.

Den Raum füllte eine seltsame Stimmung, nichts Unangenehmes, nicht direkt. Thor bildete sich ein, in seinem Vater eine ähnliche Unruhe wie in sich selbst zu finden. Welche Gründe es dafür gab, konnte man nur mutmaßen. Aber Gründe genug gab es. Gründe gab es immer.

Ein krachendes, fast rostiges Geräusch riss Thor aus seinen Gedanken. Es kam gedämpft und leise aus dem Mund seines Vaters. Er lachte.

„Eigentlich ist es immer zu früh, sich zu verabschieden."

Thor stellte sich neben seinen Vater und sah mit ihm gemeinsam auf die Stadt hinunter.

„Was meinst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Egal wie viel Zeit man zusammen verbracht hat, egal wie lange man es hinausgezögert und wie ausgiebig man sich letztendlich verabschiedet hat, es war zu früh. Denn gesagt hat man ja doch nie alles. Oder ist es, wie es passiert, immer gerade recht?", er wandte sich an seinen Sohn, der nicht antwortete.

„Manchmal fällt es selbst mir schwer, daran zu glauben…"

Und als ob Odin es geahnt hätte, drehte er sich um, richtete sich auf und setzte eine emotionslose Miene auf mit der er Loki empfing, den zwei Wachen durch die Thore bis in die Mitte des Raumes führten. Sie verneigten sich, verließen den Raum wieder und schlossen hinter sich die Türe.

Die Stimmung im Raum, die zuvor noch seltsam gewesen war, schlug um. Es wurde kalt und damit sehr unangenehm. Thor musterte Loki, der sich vor Odin verneigte hatte und schließlich in knieender Position vor ihm verharrte, den Blick gesenkt, das Gesicht aber frei von Demut. Etwas war komisch an ihm.

„Steh auf.", befahl Odin, den Blick ebenso an den Schwarzhaarigen geheftet wie Thor. Loki gehorchte, blickte kurz zu Thor, der reflexartig den Blick abwandte. Aber er hätte schwören können, ein fast bösartiges Grinsen in Lokis Augen gesehen zu haben. Schnell verflog dieser Eindruck und eine Schicht kühler Unnahbarkeit legte sich auf das blasse Gesicht, die Gedanken hinter den grünen Augen wurden verschleiert und der Blick auf Odin gerichtet. Dieses Gespräch hatte noch nicht begonnen, und dennoch fühlte sich Thor schon fehl am Platz. Oder hatte es noch nicht begonnen? Diese Blicke die Vater und ‚_Sohn'_ austauschten, steckte da nicht eine Sprache dahinter? Eine die Thor nicht verstand?

Tatsächlich blieb es eine Weile lang still, bis Odin sich von Loki ab und dem Fenster wieder zuwandte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, manchmal fällt es mir wirklich schwer, das zu glauben…", murmelte der Allvater in seinen Bart.

Thor wusste immer noch nicht, was er damit meinte, aber plötzlich packte ihn etwas, dass über Unruhe hinaus ging, es war mehr, stille Panik, Thors Herz schlug in seine Brust und was auch immer eben ohne seine Einwilligung beschlossen worden war, es war nichts Gutes. Vielleicht ‚richtig' aber nicht gut.

„Ich glaube Jane Foster sucht nach dir.", stellte Odin plötzlich fest. Er sah seinen Sohn an, der protestieren wollte, aber bereits ahnte, dass es zwecklos war.

„Es ist in Ordnung, geh zu ihr."

„Aber Vater…"

Es war zwecklos. Thor schnaubte wütend und verließ den Raum. Da war es wieder, dieses seltsame Grinsen in Lokis Augen.

Und tatsächlich, Thor hatte gerade erst den Fuß aus der Türe gesetzt, als er Jane am Ende des Ganges entdeckte. Sie hatte ihren Umhang fest um die Schultern gezogen, es sah so aus, als versuchte sie, sich an sich selbst festzuhalten. Sie schien verletzlich. Das war Thor noch nie zuvor so wirklich aufgefallen. Als die junge Frau durch das Geräusch der Türe auf Thor aufmerksam wurde, hellte sich ihr ganzes Gesicht auf und auch der Eindruck von Verwundbarkeit schwand. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen:

„Da bist du ja!", Jane kam Thor auf halbem Weg entgegen, umarmte ihn und ließ ihn aber ebenso plötzlich wieder los und machte einen Schritt zurück, den Blick gesenkt:

„Verzeih… Du bist ja hier der Thronfolger… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht…"

Thor sah Jane eine Weile an, bis er zuerst glaubte zu verstehen, sich dann aber doch nicht sicher war und so noch einmal nachhakte:

„Was ist los?"

„Ich habe Lady Sif heute getroffen und…"

Es war wirklich komisch, wie unterschiedlich Thor diese verschiedenen Situationen empfand. Wie als ob sein Gehirn auf einmal in Schubladen geteilt wäre und er für die Interaktion mit den einzelnen Personen eine eigene Schublade zuerst suchen und dann aufmachen müsste. Eine Schublade für den Allvater, eine für Sif und jetzt eine für Jane… Irgendwo spürte Thor leichte Kopfschmerzen. Dazu der ständige Gedanke an die Ereignisse auf Midgard mit bisher ungeklärter Ursache und dann noch die Sache mit…

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen Jane von der Begegnung mit Lady Sif erzählte und immer wieder beteuerte, niemandem zur Last fallen zu wollen, in denen später auch Volstagg, Hogun Fandral und Sif hinzu, die sich nach der Lage auf Midgard erkundigten und in denen Thor die missbilligenden Blicke von Sif zu Jane auffielen, in denen er erzählte, dass es im Moment sehr ruhig war und in denen ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Die stille Panik von eben packte Thor wieder, als er sich mit Volstagg über die Beobachtungen von Heimdall austauschte und sich dabei zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen überhaupt nichts anmerken ließ.

Erst als die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges aufging und Loki, das Grinsen immer noch im Blick, hinaustrat und sich anmutigen Schrittes auf die Gruppe zubewegte, konnte Thor seine Aufregung nicht mehr verbergen. Er brach seinen Satz in der Mitte ab und starrte zu Loki, die übrigen folgten seinem Blick.

„Was soll das?", brachte Fandral schließlich heraus, während Hogun nur still seine Hand am Knauf seiner Waffe ruhen ließ.

„Keine Panik. Er wird uns helfen.", sagte Thor nur, woraufhin die Blicke verwirrt zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder hin und her sprangen.

„Nicht wahr, Loki?", Thor hob die Stimme und das versteckte Grinsen zeigte sich auf Lokis Lippen:

„Ganz recht."

Vieles war ungeklärt in diesem Moment, viele Fragen galt es zu beantworten und Thor wusste, dass er mit Loki anfangen musste – allein.

„Was hat Vater gesagt?", wollte Thor wissen, obwohl es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass Loki vor so vieler Augen und Ohren irgendetwas essentiellen verlautbaren würde.

„Er hat einige Vermutungen geäußert, deren Überprüfung es aber noch bedarf. Er wird wohl bald eine Versammlung einberufen um die nächsten Schritte zu klären."

Den Gesichtern von Thors Gefährten nach zu urteilen, waren sie mit dem Gedanken Loki als ihren Verbündeten zu haben, alles andere als einverstanden. Konnte man es ihnen verübeln?

Thor selbst konnte Loki nicht trauen – aber er vertraute darauf, dass die Fähigkeiten seines Bruders bei der Lokalisation der Macht, die die Welt bedrohte, eine große Hilfe sein würde. So er das denn wollte.

„Also warten wir.", schloss Thor aus den kargen Angaben.

„So ist es.", bestätigte Loki.

Wieder trat Stille der feindseligen Art ein, Blicke wurden in Lokis Körper gebohrt als suchte man ihn auf der Stelle auszulöschen, unschädlich zu machen.

Als Jane einen Schritt auf Loki zumachte, schossen die Blicke auf sie und als sie dem Halbgott mit geballter Faust mitten ins Gesicht schlug, war das Staunen komplett.

„Das war für New York…", zischte sie und machte wieder einen Schritt zurück, noch viel zu aufgeregt um abzuschätzen ob, das eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Loki blickte Thor direkt in die Augen, sah zu Jane, deren Versuch, grimmig dreinzusehen nichts von ihrer Niedlichkeit verbergen konnte. Dann wurde Lokis Grinsen noch breiter:

„Ich mag sie."

Damit war alles gesagt. Wieder sah er zu Thor, so ein komisches Glänzen in den Augen, so eine geschmierte Gelassenheit in der Stimme.

Und das war der Moment, in dem Thor bemerkte, dass es nie ruhig gewesen war, sondern dass der Sturm, in den er mit Loki geraten war, immer noch tobte. Und jetzt musste etwas passieren.

„Volstagg, Hogun, kehrt auf eure Posten zurück bis wir neue Anweisungen bekommen, Sif, du gehst noch einmal zu Heimdall. Fandral, zeig Jane bitte die für ihre Arbeit nötigen Apparaturen und Loki…", wieder entstand so eine merkwürdige Pause.

„…du kommst mit mir."

„Aber…"

„Moment…"

„Was…?"

So wirklich zufrieden schien keiner mit der momentanen Situation, aber Thors Befehl ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.


End file.
